nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ein schlichtes Buch - Kapitel 14
„Freude und Leid, obwohl doch so gegensätzlich scheinen nur zu gern dicht beieinander zu liegen. Vielleicht auch gerade weil es oft die Gegensätze sind die sich anziehen. Und wer weiß ob es nicht auch genau so gedacht ist…denn wie könnte man wahre Freude noch als solche erkennen wenn nicht erst durch Leid bewusst gemacht wird wie grenzenlos tief einen die Trauer mit sich reißen kann. Die Grenzen sie verschwimmen so leicht, gehen ineinander über.“ In derartige Grübeleien versunken hockte Kaldrina auf der Reling des Schiffes das im Hafen vor Anker lag und sich sacht im beständigen Takt der kleinen Wellen, die das Becken erreichten, auf und ab bewegte. Auf ihrem Schoß ruhte das Tagebuch, welches sie nun in der Hektik der letzten Tage einmal mehr vernachlässigt hatte. Doch dieses Mal konnte sie sich nicht dazu aufraffen auch noch Schuldbewusstsein zu verspüren. So vieles war geschehen, dass sie an den Abenden meistens einfach nur neben Walther ins Bett gefallen war um wie ein Stein zu schlafen, nur um am nächsten Morgen wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu arbeiten. Fahrig blätterte sie zu der aktuellen Seite und überflog den Eintrag den sie als letztes geschrieben hatte. Waren es wirklich nur zwei Wochen? Ihr Blick blieb an dem Vermerk über die Bürgerversammlung hängen und als sie Mirelias Namen dort so unschuldig stehen sah, spürte sie erneut dieses kalte Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Vermissen. Nur zwei Wochen…wie sollte man bloß all die Gefühle nachtragen die sie in den letzten zwei Wochen erlebt hatte. Unsicher setzte sie den Stift auf dem Papier an und atmete dann tief ein, bevor sie sorgfältig begann: Eintrag 14: Etwa zwei Wochen sind seit dem letzten Eintrag vergangen und wenn ich über meine letzten geschriebenen Zeilen sehe, kann ich nicht glauben wie viel sich innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geändert hat. Sowohl zum Guten als auch zum Schlechten. Ich kann es noch nicht richtig glauben was ich nun schreiben werde: Ich bin verlobt. Ja verlobt…ich kann es selber noch nicht wirklich glauben. So oft wie ich das nun geschrieben habe muss es wohl auch so sein. Und so wunderbar wie diese erste Neuigkeit ist so trauriger ist die andere, die wie ein dunkler Schatten beständig über diesem Wissen hängt. Mirelia ist tot. Ermordet. Als ich es zum ersten Mal hörte, hielt ich es für nichts anderes als einen üblen Scherz. Ein Gerücht, dass sich aufgebauscht hatte. Aber ich habe ihren Leichnam selber gesehen. Ich sehe jetzt täglich die silberne glänzende Urne in der inzwischen ihre Asche aufbewahrt wird. Und immer noch ist es irgendwie ungreifbar. Vielleicht weil ich sie an dem Abend an dem sie starb nur wenige Stunden vorher noch lebendig gesehen hatte. Der Abend in Kharanos, wo Walther und ich gemeinsam das Winterhauchfest besucht haben. Es wirkte so ausgelassen, gute Stimmung überall. Es gab einen Kostümwettbewerb und der Altvater brachte Geschenke. Sie verließ den Abend bereits recht früh und ich frage mich manchmal ob sie wohl noch leben würde, wäre sie einfach ein wenig länger geblieben. Am nächsten Tag erhielt ich recht überraschend dann die Nachricht darüber was geschehen war. Frederik, den ich eigentlich nur zufällig in der Kirche traf, berichtete mir davon. Er selbst war es der sie gefunden hatte. Ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen wie sehr ihn dieser Fund getroffen haben muss, auch er war ein guter Freund von Mirelia. Und seitdem gibt es jeden Tag etwas zu tun…natürlich versuchen wir den Mörder zu finden, doch auch all die anderen Dinge die mit diesem Mord einhergehen müssen bedacht werden. Jeden Tag kommt ein anderer Besucher, der es nicht recht glauben will und versucht beim Regiment näheres zu den Umständen zu erfahren. Arto ist nun allein bei den Bürgerversammlungen. Meistens sind es Oderike und ich die die Abende mit all dem verbringen. Die Arbeit beginnt einem über den Kopf zu wachsen. Es hilft auch nicht, dass eine neue Rekrutin in der Wache ist. Sie muss nun zusätzlich zu den ganzen anderen Aufgaben erst einmal eingewiesen werden. Dazu kommen die Planungen für die Beerdigung, das Testament…soviel Reden, reden, reden. Anstatt das die Leute sich einfach zusammensetzen und vernünftig planen kommt von irgendeiner Seite dann noch irgendwer der es doch wieder anders handhaben möchte. Statt diesem Priester soll es dann jener sein, statt dieses Grabschmuckes ein anderer. Und trotz allem habe ich es doch geschafft die Klinge fertig zu stellen, die der Major mir als Aufgabe für die Prüfung zum Waffenwart aufgegeben hat. Ich bin zufrieden mit ihr und Oderike und Walther die das Stück schon einmal begutachtet haben, schien sie ebenfalls zu gefallen. Doch der Major steckt ebenfalls bis über beide Ohren in irgendwelcher Arbeit, die meisten Anweisungen erhalten wir nur noch per Eintrag. Bis ich ihm also das Ergebnis meiner Arbeit zeigen kann wird wohl noch etwas Zeit vergehen. Vielleicht beruhigt sich ja bis dahin die gesamte Lage ein wenig. Wünschen würde ich es mir. Den gestrigen Tag hatten Walther und ich uns dann endlich einmal wieder frei gehalten. Trotz allem und auch wenn das Gefühl über all diese Geschehnisse nicht recht aufkommen wollte, ist es immer noch Winterhauch. Also haben wir uns am Mittag in meiner Wohnung getroffen und unter dem Baum Geschenke ausgetauscht. Erst hatte ich mich schon ein wenig darüber gewundert, dass er so festlich angezogen war, komplett in Anzug mit allem drum und dran. Naja fast allem, da wir drinnen waren hat er auf den Zylinder dann doch verzichtet. Auf der anderen Seite war es eben...Walther. Da habe ich das wundern schon überwunden, habe die Verwirrung umgangen und bin direkt beim akzeptieren angelangt. Nicht das ich mich nicht immer wieder über seine vielen kleinen Überraschungen freuen würde. Meistens. Es fing eigentlich an wie so ein Austausch von Geschenken eben beginnt. Ich durfte das erste Päckchen öffnen, in dem sich ein wunderschöner blauer Schal mit goldfarbenen Fransen befand, ganz passend zur Winterzeit. Zusätzlich zierten die Initialen unserer Namen die Enden. Als nächstes öffnete Walther eines seiner Geschenke. Wobei ich das Wort „öffnen“ nur deswegen verwende weil man nicht sagen kann, dass das Geschenk zerschreddert wurde. Ich habe noch nie jemanden Geschenkpapier auf diese Weise zerpflücken sehen. Und während noch sanft raschelnd Stückchen der Verpackung um ihn herumflatterten betrachtete er dann glücklich den Dolch den ich eigens für ihn geschmiedet hatte. So weit so gut und mich nichts anderem hatte ich gerechnet, doch als er dann mit einem Mal niederkniete und mir die kleine Schachtel mit dem roten Band reichte, lag etwas in der Luft. Eine ungreifbare Anspannung, die vielleicht deswegen umso auffälliger war, weil Walther ruhig war. Der war einfach knien geblieben und sah mich an während ich nervös die Schachtel öffnete, in der dann eingebettet auf dunklem Stoff ein silberner Ring lag, verziert mit herrlichster Gravur. Ich fürchte ab diesem Moment ist irgendetwas in meinem Kopf einfach stehen geblieben, ich weiß sehr genau das er etwas gesagt hat, aber was nun genau, es ist ein wenig als wären alle Gedanken in dem Moment durch Watte gewandert…wirklich wach wurde ich wohl erst wieder als die Worte ob ich ihn heiraten wolle irgendwann durch meine Ohren drangen und mit hartnäckiger Vehemenz gegen das Innere meines Kopfes klopften. Und was soll ich sagen…natürlich habe ich „Ja“ gesagt. Meine Güte…verlobt. Mein Kopf wird allein schon wieder leer wenn ich nur auf dieses Wort sehe…ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht was mir nun noch alles bevorsteht. Wie plant man so eine Hochzeit? Gibt es Regeln wie hoch eine Torte sein muss? Ich hörte man muss alte, geliehene, blaue Unterwäsche tragen wenn man heiratet, oder war es etwas neues geborgtes? Licht… Eines steht fest…sobald ich etwas Luft habe, wir den Mörder von Mirelia gefasst haben und sie beerdigt ist, möchte ich gern Urlaub machen damit mein Kopf wieder frei wird. Schritt für Schritt. Kaldrina '' Urlaub, ja das wäre wirklich etwas. Und wenn es nur einige Tage irgendwo anders wären, wo man einfach mal tun konnte was man wollte ohne gestört zu werden. Sie schloß das Buch wieder und hob ihren Blick an, während sie die Beine über den Rand baumeln ließ und der Wind ihre ohnehin wirren Haare weiter zerzauste. Einfach mal ganz weit weg, die Seele baumeln lassen.'' Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Falkenbanner